Question: The ratio $\frac{10^{2000}+10^{2002}}{10^{2001}+10^{2001}}$ is closest to which whole number?
Answer: We have $$
\frac{10^{2000} + 10^{2002}}{10^{2001} + 10^{2001}}=
\frac{{10^{2000}(1 + 100)}}{{10^{2000}(10 + 10)}} = \frac{101}{20}\approx \boxed{5}.
$$